


Clarity

by Defiance1031



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiance1031/pseuds/Defiance1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was all the clarity Bray needed. And he needed him.<br/>"Come home Chris."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**"You are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need"**

_'Abigail'_

Chris jerked his head up, looking around the empty halls, he could have sworn....

He shook his head, Wyatt was getting to him. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he was.

_'Abigail'_

These last few days...the things he said were...different.

"Come home Chris.."  
"Let me save you Chris."

It was like Bray knew something he didn't and that bothered him. Chris didn't like his opponent having the upper hand. But still, he felt a strange...pull towards the other man.

_'Abigail'_

Jericho pressed his clenched his fists against his temples. Fucking Bray was in his head.

Wait....since when was he Bray?

_'Abigail'_

**"Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why"**

Bray rocked slowly, a frown set on his face that told the others to keep away.

They were home, for what felt like the first time in forever and the others were enjoying having them back. But Bray had brushed passed their outstretched hands and their beaming smiles.

He had to think.

Chris Jericho was back and Bray knew it was time. It was time for Abigail to come home.

Chris was going to come back to him one way or another. The others didn't remember but he did. He remembers everything and that's part of his curse.

He can remember the feeling of having clarity, the feeling of knowing that this was how life should always be. For him. For all of them. For the boys and girls they took in from this cruel cruel world  and sheltered them. Showed them how family should be.

And then his Abigail was ripped from him and now all he had left was the darkness, tragedy and children he can't save alone. He does his best but he needs Abigail.

They need Abigail and now it's time.

But Chris doesn't remember. He has come back to save the WWE universe as he always does. But Bray knows. He knows he drew him back. Drew him home.

He can picture Chris watching him, feeling him call out to his Abigail without words. Feeling him pull at the memories hidden just below the surface.

Bray had tried to bring those memories to light. Tried to talk Abigail out of hiding but Chris Jericho was stubborn as always.

He would have his Abigail home.  
And if beating him senseless is the only way, well then --

Bray smiled in the low light of the lantern.

"It will be my pleasure, Abigail."

**"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"**

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine put this in my head and here it is.


End file.
